Feuer der Rebellion/OOC
Bei Feuer der Rebellion handelt es sich um einen Plot der vorbereitend auf den kommenden Patch von Blizzard aufbaut und sich wie ein kleiner rollender Stein später zu einem großen rollenden Fels entwickeln soll im laufe des rollenspiels. Ziel und Inhalt des Plots ist es Garrosh Höllenschrei zu stürzen. Dabei können Horden - als auch Allianzspieler auf die verschiedenste art und weise teilnehmen. Dies mögen wir kurz aber so genau wie möglich zusammenfassen. Teilnehmer-Möglichkeiten Horde: Jedes Volk der Horde kann an diesem Plot teilnehmen. Dabei gibt es 3 Optionen zu beachten und genau zu überlegen bevor man sich festlegt. :1. Ihr wurdet oder wart schon immer Überzeugt, das nur durch eine Rebellion die Horde gerettet und auf ihren rechten Pfad zurückkehren kann. Eure Entscheidung ist gefallen und ihr entschließt euch den Rebellen anzuschließen und für die Gerechte Sache zu kämpfen, trotz aller Risiken und Gefahren die auf euch warten? Dann seid ihr vermutlich wahrlich zum Rebell geboren. :2. Ihr, ein Loyaler Diener des Kriegshäuptlings und fest davon überzeugt das nur er die Horde zu wahrer größe und Macht verhelfen kann. Um seine Herrschaft und seinen Willen durch zusetzen geht ihr über Leichen und nutzt jedes Mittel um Widersacher und Verräter an der Sache zu vernichten? Nun dann seid ihr wohl ein treuer Gefolgsmann des Kriegshäuptlings. :3. Ihr haltet es für das beste erst einmal unparteisch zu sein und alles aus der ferne zu beobachten bevor ihr euren nächsten Schachzug unternehmen werdet und bedient euch vielleicht sogar beider Konfliktparteien um an eure Ziele zu gelangen? Nun dann seid ihr nicht nur gerissen sondern auch noch Neutral bei der ganzen Sache. Allianz: Jedes Volk der Allianz kann an diesem Plot teilnehmen. Dabei gibt es 3 Optionen zu beachten und genau zu überlegen bevor man sich festlegt. :1. Ihr seid ein treues Mitglied der Allianz, einer der an die Gerechte Sache glaubt und seinem Anführer folgt mit Leib und Seele, für euch machen Hordenrebellen kein Unterschied da ihr sowieso alle Tot sehen wollt? Nun dann seid ihr wohl ein Pflichtbewusster Soldat seiner Majestät. :2. Ihr verurteilt die Taten der Horde und ihr würdet alles tun um diese zu schwächen und den Krieg eine neue wende zu geben zum wohle eures Volkes und der Allianz und erkennt die Chance mit den Rebellen gemeinsame Sache zu machen und sie zu Unterstützen? Nun Geduld und Diplomatie werdet ihr brauchen um noch andere von eure Idee zu überzeugen und vorallem die Rebellen. :3. Es ist euch egal ob die Horde sich gegenseitig tötet und wer nun an die Macht kommt. Jedoch könntet ihr Profit in der Sache sehen und Informationen sind nun einmal in solch Zeiten Gold wert. Und dabei arbeitet ihr mit jeder Seite zusammen die Vorteile verspricht? Ein Gauner oder doch ein kluger Taktiker im Hintergrund, sicher ist ihr seid jener der es vorzieht Neutral zu bleiben. Weitere Schritte Nun ihr kennt euch und euren Charakter und seine Einstellung und habt euch schlussendlich für eine Option entschieden. Wie sehen die weiteren Schritte aus in diesem Plot? Nun sobald eure Charaktere sich entschieden haben wo sie in dieser sich androhenden Rebellion einreihen werden, ist euer erstes Ziel Kontakte aufzubauen oder Pläne zu schmieden wie ihr am besten nun vorgeht. Hierbei muss nicht automatisch jedermann ein Rebell sein der es vorzieht in die Schlacht zu ziehen, Abgesandte die die Ideen verbreiten und somit weitere Gleichgesinnte um sich scharren um jene zu Unterstützen die bereits im Feld sind sich gegen die Loyalisten versuchen zu behaupten oder aber jene um sich zu scharren die bereit sind die Verräterischen Hunde zu vernichten. Auch der normale Bauer kann seine Rolle erfüllen in dem er für sich selbst entscheidet ob er Rbellen schutzt bietet oder Verpflegung oder ob er seine Tür zu macht und hofft das der Rebellenmob weiter zieht. Doch scheint all dies noch ein Tick komplizierter werden zu können und das sieht wie folgt aus. :Szenario 1: Garrosh Truppen treffen auf Rebellen Truppen eine Schlacht ist unausweichlich. :Szenario 2: Garrosh Truppen und Rebellen Truppen unterstützt von der Allianz treffen aufeinader. :Szenario 3: Garrosh Truppen und Rebellen Truppen stehen sich gegenüber als Allianz als Dritte Konflikt Partei hinzu kommt. :Szenario 4: Allianz Truppen treffen auf Truppen von Garrosh. :Szenario 5: Allianz Truppen treffen auf Rebellen Truppen All diese Möglichkeiten könnten entstehen und müssen daher gut überlegt sein, was bedeutet das für all jene die an diesem Plot teilnehmen? Es bedeutet das es sowohl zu reinen Internen Emote Schlachten kommen kann als auch zu wenn vorher unter den Parteien vereinbart RP-PvP Gefechte zustande kommen können. Hierbei soll das Augenmerk nicht nur auf den Kampf konzentriert werden, sondern vorallem um das ganze drum herum. Vorbereitungen Taktiken anwenden, Austausch von Informationen und vieles mehr. Sowie die stete Rückendeckung durch Unterstützter an der Sache. Diplomatie und vieles mehr was vorallem fern ab von Kämpfen stattfinden kann. Sabotagen,Hinterhalte,Entführungen und weitere Dinge die man als Druckmittel nutzen kann. Wer nun so Neugierig geworden ist das er noch mehr erfahren will kann dies entweder hier tun und Fragen stellen oder auch Verbesserungsvorschläge. Oder im Channel /join Rebellion besuchen und Kontakt aufnehmen. Für Mitglieder der Allianz wäre dies in sofern notwendig da auf Seiten der Allianz Leiter gesucht werden die Gruppen im Überblick behalten und Aufklären mit den Gegegbenheiten des Plots. Mehr Informationen * Realmforum